matijevic2kikisfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam X
Liam X is an autistic twelve-year-old human P.I.M.P. OC. He goes to the same school as Kate and Kristijan and has a secret crush on her. Only his closest friends know about his crush. He is four feet tall, making him almost two times shorter than Santi X,a foot shorter than Kate and two feet shorter than Kristijan. He and Santi X wear their hair in the same Night-based style, though Liam added a third spike on top. He has a rather high-pitched voice, which is the result of a near-drowning experience. Creation His creator thought up Liam X when he was six or seven years old. He made a couple of homemade books about him, but after a while, Liam changed into Sailor Sonic X, an older version of the original. (On that note, Sailor Sonic X has never been used, but the creator is thinking about using him in future projects.) After a time, Liam X sparked the creator's interest again and was given a friend named Skippy. He has an idea for a video game series called "Liam X," which would center around Liam and Skippy battling an evil lady known as Lady Martinez, who plans to take over the solar system. She has an army of robot and mutated dogs called K-9s. But the real villain is Satan. When the creator woke up early one morning and switched to Boomerang, he found "Puppy in My Pocket" playing and decided to watch it for lack of anything better to watch. After the episode ended, he realized how much he enjoyed the show and chose to put Liam X on the P.I.M.P. Facebook and Fanon Wiki pages. Personality Liam X is kind with a big heart. The other kids at school often laugh at him because of his disability, but he doesn't let them get him down. He is a very bright student in the classroom and a sports lover on the playground. He loves to climb to the top of the playground's jungle gym, but it always gets him in trouble because he doesn't follow the school's safety rules. He has a huge crush on Kate, but so do a lot of other kids at thier school. Just when it seems like Liam X has won Kate's heart, he finds himself caught up in a love-rivalry with Santi X, a bully who also has his sights set on Kate. He shows his 'affection' by being disgusting and rude to her. Like Kate, Liam X can travel to Pocketville and communicate with animals without the use of a Friendship Heart, utilizing instead an animal translater. He has three tree frogs and a pet cat named Skippy. When he in first grade, he had a cat named Sandie. He hates dogs, but is still freindly with Magic and the other puppies that reside in Pocketville. Likes *Playing video games like Minecraft and Halo. *Riding on hyenas and lions. *Running through the hills by his house. *Visiting Pocketville. *Playing fetch with his cat, Skippy. *Disguising Skippy as a dog and entering him in constests. *Climbing to the top of the school jungle gym. *Going in the Chao Garden in Sonic Adventure 2. *Swimming. *Feeding his pet frogs. *His crush, Kate. *His temporary crush, Jane. *Laughing at XxSuPeRdEaThXx in his all caps rage mode. *Reading creepypastas. *Pizza *Gatorade *His best friend, Stanley. *One of his friends,Kristijan. Dislikes *Santi X and his gang. *The thought of Kate finding out the true color of his hair. *His school. *Kids joking about his crush on Kate. *Getting pulled off the jungle gym on the playground. *Serial killers *Demons *Slenderman Powers If he summons the powers of the Friendship Heart, he will have be able to control ice, jump higher, run faster, and even glide in the air a little bit. He can also see in the dark really well and adapts to cold weather almost instantly. Romance He once had feelings for a girl named Jane, but she didn't return his feelings. On Valentine's Day, he gave her some Hello Kitty school supplies. The next day, she was crying at lunch, and the other kids told him it was because his present freaked her out. Liam X thought that was nuts, and then remembered how rude she always was to him. He made a wish for her to get a pet, and once that wish came true, she learned to be nice and joined Liam X's Anti-Santi X Club because she agreed that he was a "nasty jerk." Soon after that, Liam X started crushing on Kate, and it wasn't long before she started liking him back. After a time, Princess Ava broke the Ocean of Friendship and the Ice Heart in two, giving one half of each to Kate and Liam to wear as necklaces so that, when they hug, the two halves come together to make a whole. Quotations "Ready to roll, champ? Let's go!" "It's funny 'cause the squirrel gets dead." "I came here to beat up gangsters and chew gum. And I'm all out of gum." "Oh my! Boxing Day came early this year!" "COME ON, LETS MOVE THIS ALONG COMRADES" Category:Article list Category:Fanfic characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes